


Some people just have a type

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Ginny knew before Harry, M/M, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Snakes, snake handler Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Harry's got a complex relationship with snakes of many kinds, Ginny has some insight.





	Some people just have a type

**Author's Note:**

> October drabble challenge had this wonderfully vague prompt "snakes"  
WC: 404
> 
> Puns happened. I might expand a little on this, but on the other hand I might not, I've got fests to attend to.

Harry was struggling. He loved his babies with all of his heart but if Lily didn’t let go of his arm in the next minute he was going to have a fit.

_“Come on, darling, I made it just for you, I promise you’re going to like it,”_ he coaxed gently. He got back a despondent hiss as the python perused the new enclosure.

_“Wrong smell."_ Harry sighed

_“That’s because it’s new, it’s going to smell better once you move in.”_ He couldn’t believe he was debating a snake, again.

“Draco, love of my life and my better half, could I maybe get a little help here?” he called out. He was about ready to admit defeat and just let Lily live on him. She coiled tighter around his arm and slithered up to his shoulder.

Draco came in with a bag of treats and stopped to laugh at Harry’s dejected face. The snake looked just as smug as a snake could look.

“Help?” Harry asked. Draco took pity on him and opened the bag, enticing the snake until she uncoiled from Harry’s arm, giving Draco her full attention. With a bit of careful maneuvering Draco managed to get her into her new enclosure.

“I was supposed to be the one good at this, you know, on the account of speaking their same language...” Harry sighed, watching her explore.

“You spoil them,” Draco replied, wrapping an arm around his waist “They know they have you wrapped around their little finger, not the other way around.”

Harry sighed, Draco was right, he’d had to ban snakes from the bedroom early in their relationship. Only trouser snakes allowed.

“Now get back to work, I’ve got paperwork to finalize,” Draco told him with a light smack to his arse.

He was negotiating with a small boa when Draco’s assistant came in to tell him his ex wife was there to see him and he suddenly remembered he was supposed to pick up the kids from Ginny’s after lunch.

“I’m so sorry, Gin,” he apologized as he walked out to meet her. Al and the snake studied each other with reciprocal interest.

“It’s ok,” she reassured him with a smile and a kiss to his cheek “I know you’re all up in the air with the expansion, and I made my peace with the fact that you love snakes more than me a long time ago,” she winked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you laughed leave a comment.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
